


Solar Hands

by TakatoTheDreamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Yakitate!! Japan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoTheDreamer/pseuds/TakatoTheDreamer
Summary: Azuma Kazuma is a famous young man who revolutionized the baking industry in Japan. Takato Matsuki, the son of Bakers, grew up to be inspired by him, and developed his own love of baking. How with Takato react when Azuma Kazuma walks in his bakery? And is it really a chance encounter?





	Solar Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Was a trade with a friend. I have had the idea for a little over a decade to write a story with these two, but I couldn't figure out how to go about it. This just kind of came up with it.
> 
> DISCLAMER about the Japanese language: There are a few Japanese words used (Important to the story) and important to make a kind of joke used in Yakitate!! Japan. I asked for help with the joke I wanted to make, and this is what they told me, but google translate doesn't match exactly. But I really wanted to make the joke. At the end I'll explain a little more.

“Thanks for the Guilmon Bread, Takato.” Kenta said, with a smile. “Me and Kazu will see you for game night, right?”

“Of course!” Takato said with a wave, as his friend walked out the door.

Takato, now 25, had taken over the family business. His parents moved to Okinawa to retire. Business was good , b ut Takato was a little lonely. The bakery was small, but big enough for business. There was a small table in case a customer wanted to eat there, but it didn't happen often.

When he was a kid, he didn't have much interest in baking. Not until the creation of Guilmon Bread. Even then, he was sure he would end up being an artist, and he still drew. But while he was in high school, th at one baker on TV ins pired him...

After that, he became more and more interested, and he would spend time trying the different creations he saw on TV. Slowly, he decided that being a baker really was what he wanted to do with his life. But not the only thing he wanted in his life...

He was happy for all his friends. They were all in relationships and happy. But he wanted to be in a relationship himself.

He had tried to go on dates, and there were a couple  times he dated a guy for a while. But none of them worked out, long term. Ever since he took over the family business, he had a harder time meeting new people. Takato wasn't a club or a wild party guy. Some of his friends offered to set him up with their friends, but he didn't want things to be awkward if things didn't work out.

But he still wanted to meet someone. So finally he decided to make a dating profile. He felt silly, especially listing his fetishes. But he felt like he had to try. It had been a couple days, and he still hadn't had any replies. Part of him was relieved, though. Because you never know what kind of people that would attract.

He looked at the clock. It was almost closing time. He closed the store a little earlier than his parents did, 6:30, because most of his business came from the day time, and earlier afternoon. As much as he loved the job, he didn't want to not have a life outside of work. He thought about drawing, or trying to write something after work. He still drew sometimes. Especially Guilmon. He also wrote sometimes. Sometimes just about his feelings and his life, and other times a story.

Suddenly, he was pulled from his thoughts, as he heard the door open.

“Hello!” Takato said, before turning around. When he saw who it was, his jaw dropped.

“A...Azuma Kazuma...? In MY bakery?!” Takato jumped, trying not to bounce off the walls with excitement.

Azuma blushed and scratched the back of his neck. He was wearing a blue shirt, and a pair of brown shorts. He was holding a small box on his side.

“I guess you've heard of me?” He said, still embarrassed that someone had recognized him.

“Of course! You are the one who created Ja-pan! I have several variations in my store! Including your melon pan! Creating that was a stroke of genius!”

“Thanks!” Azuma said, still embarrassed.

“I'm Takato Matsuki.” Takato said, smiling, trying to calm down, as much as his inner fan boy was going crazy.

“Was just passing through.” Azuma said, as he walked over to look through the bakery's choices. “Your bread looks good! What's this one?” He said, pointing at Guilmon Bread.

Takato, trying to move past the sadness he felt quickly, decided it was better to not tell the whole story. “He's based on an old... friend of mine.”

Azuma nodded, with a smile. “That's so cool that you treat your pets like friends!”

Takato tried his best to ignore the 'pet' comment. After all, Azuma didn't know. “When I was a kid, we had a pig named Sanpi. It was my best friend for a long time!”

“What happened to it?” Takato asked, not thinking about it.

“We got hungry.”

Takato's jaw dropped. “I'm so sorry!! Things must have really been tough!”

But Azuma just shrugged his shoulders. “We lived on a farm. It's what we do.”

That made sense to Takato, but he still didn't know how to continue. He looked at the clock again.

“I guess it's time to close shop.” Takato said, taking off his apron, revealing a blue shirt and gray pants.

Azuma looked sad. “Oh, I see...”

“Oh, but you don't have to leave!” Takato said, throwing his hands up. “But it is closing time, and I'd love to keep talking and not worry about others coming in.”

Azuma nodded, as Takato turned the open sign over and locked the door. It was a one way lock. You could open it to get out, but not back in.

“Let's sit down at this table over here, and we can talk.” Takato said, pointing to a table. Azuma nodded, and followed him over, sitting down, and placing the box down in front of him. Takato wondered what was in the box, but decided against asking for the time being.

Takato didn't sit down yet though. “Would you like something to drink?”

Azuma smiled, and nodded politely. “Sure! Whatever you have.”

Takato went back behind the counter and poured them both a cup of tea he had been preparing for when he closed.

“So um...” Takato said, trying to think of what to say. “What brings you to Shinjuku?”

Azuma looked away, as he fidgeted with his cup. He was there because he read Takato's dating profile. But he didn't want to make things more awkward.

“I was in the area and thought I would check the place out. I'm glad I did. I think I made a new friend.”

Takato was in disbelief. Azuma Kazuma? A friend? He tried to stay calm, as the thought of them hanging out, swapping recipes crept into his head. So he nodded, with a smile.

“How are things at Pantasia?” Takato asked, curiously.

“Good!” Azuma was still taken off guard sometimes, when strangers asked questions related to his life. But he was famous. He was starting to get used to it. “They still try and get me to go to the main branch, but I won't leave Manager, Kawachi, or Tsukino.”

Somewhere in southern Tokyo, a man with a mushroom hea d felt a cold chill of being forgotten. 

Takato smiled. “Yeah, you want to stay with Tsukino. Makes sense.”

Asuma looked confused. “Why do you say it like that?”

Takato continued to grin. “Oh come on! It's all over the papers! You two are together!”

“WHAT WAS THAT?!” Azuma said, before covering his mouth. 'I'm turning into Kawachi...'. Azuma coughed, and calmed down. “No, we are just friends. Actually...” 

Azuma hesitated. He usually wouldn't share this with anyone, but since he wasn't going to bring up the dating profile, he decided it was a good way to bring up the subject....

“Actually... Kawachi is the one I had a crush on...”

Takato's ears perked up. “Oh?”

“Yeah... but I knew he wasn't interested in me that way. As for me and Tsukino, I don't know why the media insists we are together, but, we have never been anything more than friends.” Azuma looked down, an ashamed look coming on his face. 

“Actually...” Azuma started, but then stopped. “Nah, never mind. I'm sure you aren't interested.” He said, taking a drink of tea.

“No no!” Takato said with a smile. “I'd like to hear it.”

Azuma nodded. “When we were younger, it turns out I led her on a little bit, and didn't even realize it. She doesn't hold a grudge. She knows I didn't mean to lead her on. I just wasn't thinking about the possibility she would like me. I thought we were just friends. But I would say things like, “Go out with me!” but what I meant, was “Go to the store with me to buy bread supplies.... man, telling that story out loud really must make me seem like an ass.”

“No no!” Takato said, being brave, and reaching out, putting his hand over Azuma's. “I know how you feel. I had a friend exactly like that. I never liked her more than a friend but she was going through a lot. Her mom died when she was really young, and she had a hard time adjusting. Then her partner- I mean! Her pet.... Leo... died, and that just kind of broke her again, and she went into this deep dark depression. I kind of went above and beyond to pull her out of it, and she took that as more than it was. I would have done anything for any of my friends. So I feel so bad that she misunderstood my feelings. Luckily she is with someone now, and happy. But I still feel bad sometimes, so I know how that feels.”

Azuma nodded, liking the cool feeling of Takato's hands over his.

“Man...” Takato started, “Your hands are warm- OH YEAH!! SOLAR HANDS!!!” 

“Yeah! That's my secret to my bread!”

Takato was really enjoying his time with Azuma. He was sure he hadn't smiled so much in a long time. He wondered if he should take a chance... But first he had one other thing to ask.

“So what's with the box?” Takato asked, curiously.

“Oh, you know. It's almost Halloween. I was getting some decorations to hang for the store. But you know, maybe I could help you hang them here.”

Takato wasn't much into Halloween, but offering to decorate? He wasn't missing that signal.

“Sounds good. But for now... would you like to go out?”

“You mean... for bread supplies?” Azuma asked, hesitantly.

“No no!” Takato said, with a giggle, standing up. “Nah, just to get some dinner.”

Azuma stood up too. “Sounds good!”

And with that, they went out to dinner, to see where this new relationship would go.

Takato made a mental note to delete the dating profile when he got home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

“I'm here!” Azuma said as he walked in the bakery, with a huge box.

“Just in time to close up.” Takato said, walking towards him, giving him a quick kiss, before locking the door.

Azuma put the box on the counter, before turning around, to be greeted with a hug from Takato.

“Happy one month anniversary!” Takato said, softly in his ear.

“Happy anniversary!” Azuma said back happily. Both of them couldn't believe how good things were going. But, they were both nervous. They both knew that this was... the night.

Takato looked down at the box on the table.

“What's in the box? An anniversary present?” 

Azuma grimaced, having not thought about bringing  a present. But he hoped this was enough.

“Not really but... I thought I could help you decorate for Christmas!” Azuma said as he opened the box.

Takato just smiled, even though it was way to early to decorate for Christmas. But it seemed to make Azuma happy. “You sure like decorating.”

Azuma looked up, confused. “I thought you were the one who liked decorating?”

It was Takato's turn to be confused. “Why would you think I liked to decorate?”

Azuma tensed up. He didn't want to bring up the profile NOW....

“N-nothing...” He said, sitting down and closing the box again.

“Asuma...” Takato said, reaching out to hold his hands, and sitting down at the table. “I really like you, and I really think we could work out well. But, we need to be completely honest with each other. Always.”

Azuma nodded with a sigh. “I hope you don't leave me... but our first night went so well, I didn't want to ruin it...”

Takato was starting to look worried. What was he going to say?

“...The truth is... I read your dating profile. You seemed perfect, AND you were a baker. You were supposed to email through the site, but I thought I would just show up and start a conversation.”

Takato smiled, though he was a little taken aback. “I can see how that made things easier. I'm not mad. Surprisingly, It worked out for the best. But what does that have to do with decorating?”

“Y-you said you were fond of Kinbakuki.”

Takato blushed hard. He couldn't believe he was bring that up so calmly, and he didn't understand why that was relevant to decorating. Suddenly he remembered hearing that a lot of his stories about Azuma’s creations involved misunderstandings of the Japanese language.

“Azuma... w-what do you think that means?”

“To tie decoratively!”

Takato grimaced. “Azuma... that's... Kinbaku.. without the ki at the end.”

“Oh!” Azuma said, embarassed. “So, what does It mean?”

Even though they were alone, Takato was pretty embarrassed, so he leaned forward and whispered it into his ear. Then he started to lean back.

“I never brought it up because you didn't seem like you'd be into it.”

“OH!” Azuma said, excitedly. “You mean Sokubaku! Me and my ex Shigeru did that all the time!”

Takato blinked in surprise. “R-really?”

“Yeah! I didn't think I'd get the chance to tie someone up again! How do you do it? Do you just do it normally, or do you role-play that you're a slave?” Azuma asked, barely taking a breath, as he was excited.

“Umm.. “ Takato didn't really mind either, but it was going to be their first time. But Azuma seemed even more excited than he did, so he didn't want to disappoint him. “Either way is fine with me!”

“All right! Let's go, slave!” Azuma said, practically dragging Takato towards his stairs.

“What about dinner?”

“Later! First I'm hungry for other things!”

Takato was really surprised to suddenly see this side of Azuma, but he was excited for it, so he quickly showed him the way.

“Isn't that your bedroom?” Azuma said, as they walked past an open door.

“Yeah, but there's no room in there for bondage!”

Takato opened the door to the bigger room. It was pretty empty, with just a table, with two posts on each end. It looked like Takato built it himself. He then went to the closet, and pulled out some long leather material.

“Okay, we need to have a safety word, first of all.” Takato said,

Azuma thought for a second.

“Hanuta?”

Takato grimaced. “No way! Anything except Hanutas! How about... Bananas?”

“Okay, sounds good!” Azuma agreed.

“We'll start this time out easy, and then we'll work on really kinky stuff next time.” Takato said, yanking off his clothes, until he was just in his boxers.

Azuma wasn't in this for looks, though Takato was cute, he loved Takato for who he was. So when he took off his T-shirt, Azuma was surprised, that he had a better body than he expected. He didn't have a 6-pack or anything, but he had some muscle. His body was the perfect amount of muscle for Azuma. He liked more of an average build, but a little bit of muscle was good.

Takato blushed, as he saw Asuma practically drooling. “You like what you see?”

“Sorry! Just... I wasn't expecting you to be so fit!”

Takato chuckled. “You actually inspired me. I wanted to try and achieve the Solar Gauntlets, just like Kawachi did. I didn't really make it there... but I kept working out a little, anyway.”

“You look great!” Azuma said with a nod. “And now you've got MY solar hands!”

Takato could feel his dick get harder, just from that. He hoped Azuma didn't notice.

“So...” Takato said. “Should I leave my shorts on for now, or take them off?”

“Leave them on.” Azuma said.

Takato nodded, and hopped up on the table, laying backwards. Azuma went around the back and tied Takato's wrists to the posts. He noticed there was an area after the post that he could lean on. He made note of that for later. Takato's legs dangled off the table.

“In the front of the table, there's a drawer. That's where the lube is.”

Azuma nodded.

“Okay, it's time for the fun to start!” Azuma said, before running out of the room, slamming the door.

Takato blinked in confusion. But only a few seconds later, Azuma walked back in, wearing just his boxers. Azuma was of average build. Just a tiny bit of muscle. After all, since he had solar hands, he didn't need to work out to have an advantage baking. Be he still went with his coworkers occasionally.

“There's my slave!” Kazuma said, walking over to the table, as he started to run his fingers up Takato's leg, over his stomach, and stopping at a nipple to play. They had talked about other fetishes, and Azuma knew that was a soft spot.

Takato moaned, as Kazuma continued to play.

“Since you couldn't make a good bread to satisfy me...” Azuma felt bad saying that, since he loved Takato's bread, but it was for the act. “...You'll have to satisfy me in other ways.”

Takato frowned. “You said you liked that bread I made you yesterday!”

Azuma grinned. “Takato, we're in character now. If you break character again, I'll punish you more, AND lie and say your bread is always bad! ...But it's not! I love it!”

“Okay sorry! …. Satisfy you in other ways?” Takato said, in a scared voice again. “How?”

Without a word, Azuma ripped down his boxers to show his erection, and then he hopped on the table, straddled Takato's chest, and leaned over, putting his hands on the area past the posts, and lowering his dick, almost to touch Takato's mouth.

“Suck it.” Azuma said, as sternly as he could.

Takato knew he was breaking character, but he couldn't help but lick his lips as he looked at Azuma's dick. He opened his mouth, and Azuma thrust it inside- not too forcefully, but enough for the role play.

Takato started sucking and licking all around his shaft, as Azuma kept pulling himself up and down.

Azuma moaned. They had just started, but Takato really knew what he was doing. If he wasn't careful, this wouldn't last long. Part of him wanted to finish right then, but he had other plans.

After enjoying Takato's sucking for just a few more seconds, he pulled himself out of Takato's mouth, and leaned up.

“You have pleased me.” Azuma said, leaning back down and giving Takato a quick kiss. He couldn't help it. But now it was back to work. “But now I need more.” he said, getting off the table, and walking around to the front.

Once there, he yanked off Takato's boxers, revealing a throbbing erection. Azuma couldn't help licking his lips either. He wished he could give Takato a blowjob now, but that wasn't in character. That would have to wait for another day.

Azuma quickly pulled open the drawer, and pulled out the bottle of lube. He opened it up, and spread the liquid all over his dick. Takato lifted his legs in the air, before Kazuma squirted some in Takato's ass. Takato then let his legs rest on Azuma's shoulders.

“Ahh!” Takato said, from the contact.

Even though they were in character, Azuma didn't want this to be unpleasant.

“Ready?” Azuma asked, nervously.

Takato nodded, and Azuma thrust inside of him.

Takato winced from the sudden insertion, but as Azuma kept thrusting, it very quickly became pleasurable.

“Ahh!” Both men moaned as Azuma continued to thrust.

After a minute or so of just thrusting, Azuma reached forward and began stroking Takato's dick, as his hand was still covered with lube.

“Ahh!!!” Takato moaned as Azuma's solar hands touched him, it was an intensely pleasurable feeling he had never experienced before. The warmth from the hands seemed to warm up the lube, causing the whole experience to really be hotter than normal.

As Azuma kept thrusting, he then took his other hand and started fondling Takato's balls, causing another moan from Takato.

Azuma started to increase his speed, both in thrusting, and in jerking. He also re-arranged his hands, trying to find Takato's sweet spot.

As Azuma moved his hand to focus on the right side of his tip, Takato moaned even more, signifying that Azuma found it.

“Azuma, I'm...” Takato started to moan out, causing Azuma to increase his speed again. After a few more seconds, Azuma came inside of Takato, causing Takato to cum himself. They both moaned in ecstasy.

After they were done, and had regained their composure, Azuma walked around and hopped back on the table, straddling his chest again. He reached forward and untied the ropes, before moving Takato on his side, getting on his own side, and cuddling his lover. It was cramped, but it was worth it.

“I love you Takato.”

“I love you too, Kazuma.” Takato said, using Azuma's first name for the first time.

Azuma smiled. “Call me Kazu.”

Takato's face fell. “....Do I have to?”

“You don't like Kazu?” Azuma asked, curious.

“It's just... I have this friend... he's still my friend.... but he was my... first... experience... and his name is Kazu so...”

Azuma smirked. “Well we can role play. I can be Kazu and you can be Kawachi?”

“WHAT WAS THAT?!” Takato shrieked.

Azuma giggled. “See? You're already Kawachi.”

Takato didn't know what to think about all this.

“I'll think about the role play, but for now, can I please just call you Kazuma?”

Azuma nodded, and with that, they cuddled each other, for a long time.

Takato thought to himself. 'That was really amazing. But when do I tell him I usually top...?'

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> In the off chance you are only reading this because of Digimon/Takato, in Yakitate!! Japan, Azuma very often confused Japanese words, and there were very often puns based on similar Japanese words. So I really wanted Azuma to read Takato's profile and read "Bondage" and think it was something innocent, because he misunderstood the language.
> 
> The person I asked said that:
> 
> Kinbakuki = Bondage - But google translate says "Bondage Machine" which... Might be a bit extreme for Takato, but it's fun!
> 
> Kinbaku = To Tie Decoratively - but Google Translate says.... Gold Bomb... but like I said, I REALLY wanted to make the joke!
> 
> Sokubaku seems to be right though, it just means bondage.


End file.
